disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Jiminy Cricket educational serials
This is a list of all four Jiminy Cricket educational serials that originally aired on the Mickey Mouse Club TV series. The serials feature Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio's moral compass, providing general education and science information in an entertaining and accessible manner. The serials also have a strong focus on the importance of books and learning on one's own. The first 2 serials were later updated in the 1980s and 1990s as stand-alone shorts, and were shown in schools and occasionally on the Disney Channel. I'm No Fool series Each short is less than 10 minutes in runtime and begins and ends with the theme song, "I'm No Fool", with the lyrics to the closing number reworked to include the lessons taught during the short. Jiminy presents each hypothetical situation by drawing chalk outlines of the primary participants (usually a stereotypical, Family Circus-esque American boy) on a black board. The drawings then come to life and get into various questionable situations, with Jiminy steering them in the right direction. Filmography *''I'm No Fool With A Bicycle'' (10/06/55) *''I'm No Fool With Fire'' (12/01/55) *''I'm No Fool As A Pedestrian'' (10/08/56) *''I'm No Fool with Water'' (11/15/56) *''I'm No Fool Having Fun'' (12/15/56) *''I'm No Fool in a Car'' (1957) *''I'm No Fool in an Emergency'' (1957) *''I'm No Fool in Unsafe Places'' (1957) *''I'm No Fool in Unsafe Places II'' (1957) *''I'm No Fool on Wheels'' (1957) *''I'm No Fool with Safety at School'' (1957) *''I'm No Fool with Electricity'' (1973) This Is You series Similarly to the I'm No Fool series above, Jiminy Cricket teaches children about the human body. Filmography *''You - the Human Animal'' (10/20/55) *''You - and Your Five Senses'' (12/15/55) *''You - and Your Eyes'' (11/07/56) *''You - and Your Food'' (4/18/57) *''You - the Living Machine'' (5/01/57) *''You - and Your Ears'' (10/03/57) *''You - and Your Sense of Touch'' (1964) *''You - and Your Sense of Smell and Taste'' (4/01/77) The Nature of Things series Jiminy Cricket teaches children about the animals of nature, in a similar manner to the No Fool series. This series also had live-action footage lifted from True-Life Adventures. This series was also known as "Animal Autobiography". Generally, only the intro sequence featuring Jiminy Cricket; the rest was live-action footage of real animals. Filmography *''Animal Champions'' (10/13/55) *''Cansdale'' (10/27/55) *''The Black Bear'' (12/28/55) *''The Prairie Dog'' (12/29/55) *''The King of Beasts'' (12/30/55) *''The Camel'' (1/26/56) *''The Bee'' (10/31/56) *''The Elephant'' (11/01/56) *''Alaskan Sled Dog'' (11/02/56) *''The Mountain Lion'' (12/24/56) *''The Beaver'' (1962) *''The Buffalo'' (1962) *''The Coyote'' (1962) *''The Giraffe'' (1963) *''The Horse'' (1964) Encyclopedia series Jiminy Cricket teaches children how to spell, also in a similar manner to the No Fool series. Filmography *''Cork and Wheelwright'' (11/01/56) *''Milk'' (11/26/56) *''Tuna'' (12/27/56) *''Railroads'' (2/19/57) *''Steel'' (4/26/57) *''Give the United Way'' (1956) *''Curiosity'' (1956) Following Mickey Mouse Club Newsreel Specials were aired under Encyclopedia banner but didn't feature Jiminy Cricket. *''Uranium Hunt'' (10/30/57) *''Cormorant Fishing'' (12/27/57) *''Roaring Midgets'' (1/20/58) *''Shipyards'' (1/20/58) *''The Lobster Story'' (1/20/58) *''Shooting the Rapids'' (1/20/58) Educational film In 1984, Disney Educational Inc. produced a film called Jiminy Cricket, P.S. (Problem Solver) which recycles animation from other classic Disney shorts. The film was 10 minutes long, and also stars Goofy, Donald Duck, and Ludwig Von Drake. It was originally released on VHS. External links * The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts: I'm No Fool * The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts: You and Your * Everything 2 * The Big Cartoon Database * From Ukelele Ike to Jiminy Cricket: Cliff Edwards Category:Animated shorts Category:Television series by Disney Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Mickey Mouse Club Category:Educational films Category:Pinocchio Category:Lists